puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Herowena
}} Herowena is the captain and fisherman of the crew , and a princess of the flag Sinkers and Floaters on the Cerulean Ocean. Events Hostess * 2012 Return To Camp Scurvy Co-hosted with Dexla * 2011 December Daily Doodles 2011! Minion host Week 1 and Week 4, Week 3/Day 2 - back-up judge * 2011 Camp Scurvy - a two week doodle-like summer program! * 2010 Sweet Dreams- Write A Pirate Lullaby! * 2010 Pirate Runway- Win Fashionable Prizes! * 2010 Weekend Doodle: Curses, Foiled Again! (March 26-28) Assist/Judged * 2013 Piratical Pourquoi Storytime! * 2013 Adorominable Spring Break! * 2012 Spread the Holiday Cheer!: Give a card, get a gift! * 2012 The Bard's Song - Singing-Songwriting Contest * 2012 Pirates Got Talent - Win LE Ships! Visual Arts Judge * 2012 Don't Panic! It's Towel Day 2012! * 2012 Mosaic Masterpieces! * 2012 Pi-Day, Pie-Day, Pie-Rate-Day? - Baking Contest * 2011 Here Comes Your 19th Nervous Breakdown! * 2011 En Plein Airrr! * 2011 A Rube Goldberg Piratey Art Contest! * 2011 Mechanical Monkey Makers, Inc. * 2011 Bandanarama! Create a bandana, win a familiar! * 2011 Musical Pirates...Time to Make Music...Videos... ---- 2013 *Dolls Galore - Aphrodite avatar- egg; Arcturus doll- egg; Castor avatar - egg; Greenbones doll - doll and egg *Pirate Wars - Return of the Fith - winner *Spring Egguinox - Oodles of Doodles!:#2: Sapphic - winner; #4 : Sizzly, #5 : Defleur, #6 : Rechiva,#7 : Charavie, #9 : Evilmermaid, #12 : Meadflagon - honorable mentions *Pi is for Pilish! - runner up *She loves me; She loves me not. (A Valentine Parody Writing Event) - She loves me NOT! - 2nd place 2012 *December Not-Daily Doodles: Edible sculptures! - honorable mention; doodlio ergo sum - runner up; Summer Christmas! - honorable mention; I should NOT have said that! - runner up; Happy New Year! - honorable mention. Dedicated Doodler 2012. *Decennial Doodles! (Part 3 of 3: Card Times) - 3rd place *Six By Seven - honorable mention *A MakingThings Contest - runner up *Doodle-Like-A-Pirate-Day - swabbie *Downside-up! - honorable mention *Doctor OOO: Worlds in Lime Week 4: Lime event horizon - winner *Tar Wars Doodle! WIN STUFFS! - Category C : Return of the Jelly winner *Spring Egguinox - a daily doodling event!: Adrielle - winner; Dexla - honorable mention; Faeree - honorable mention; Inghild - honorable mention; Etiquette - honorable mention; Greylady - honorable mention *Design Egg Furniture for the Game 2012 1 of 12 eggs available in game through tournaments only 2011 *December Daily Doodles 2011: Curricula Vacua - dishonorable mention; Fruitship Enterprise - honorable mention; Doodle Toast - honorable mention; Weekend 4: The Doodle Side - winner. Dedicated Doodler 2011. *Pumpkin Carving 2011 - honorable mention *Make a Halloween Mask - Clotho egg winner *Seuss it Up! - 4th place *The Boochy Doodle! - giggle *Build a Scarecrow - honorable mention *Go make a kite! - 2nd place *Bad Song Parody (Midnight) - 2nd place *Spring Egguinox! Egg-themed daily doodle contests!:Masters2 - special mention; Defleur - winner; Kirke - honorable mention; Eggbox - honorable mention; Faeree - honorable mention; Sandiibottom1 - honorable mention; Phillite - runner-up; Sandiibottom2 - honorable mention; Herowena - Apollo grins madly- WIN!; Greylady - honorable mention *EGGS! Design furniture for the game! - 1 of 11 eggs available in game *Create Seasonal Spring Trinkets for the game! - Squirting Flower trinket design selected 2010 *Midwinter Bardic Circle - Best Story *December Daily Doodles 2010! 3 December: Living Doll Contest - Winner; 11-12 December: Bonnet Sonnet - Winner; 17 December: Picture This - Winner; 31 December: End of The World - Winner; Additional: December 22 Undoodle No Noodle Oodle Doodle - With Poodle! - Winner; December 29 No-doodle day task for the terminally addicted - Winner; Many honorable mentions during the month; Dedicated Doodler 2010 *Costumed Corsairs - Themed Portrait Contest - Winner *Pumpkin Carving 2010 - 4th place *Create Seasonal Winter Trinkets for the game! - Heart Cookie trinket design selected *What I did om my holidays... - Galene's winner *Inside Ye Ol' Sea Chest! - 4th place *Weekend Doodle - Snowed In! (Jan 23rd-24th) - Winner *Come to the party, bring a piñata! - Clotho doll winner *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Oceans - Honorable mention *Weekend Doodle: Seabiscuits! (May 14th-16th) - 3rd place *Spring Egguinox - a daily doodling event! Day 3: Monday 5 April - Aere Winner; Many honorable mentions during the course of the event; Weekend Doodle (April 17th-18th) - Honorable mention *Weekend Doodle: Mail Call (May 7th-9th) - Runner-up *Weekend Doodle: Until Death Do Us Part (April 9th-11th) - 2nd place *Weekend Doodle: Game On (March 6th-7th) - Winner *Weekend Doodle: Let It Soap, Let It Soap, Let It Soap! (Feb 19th-21st) - Runner up *Weekend Doodle - All wrapped up in ship shape fashion! (February 12nd-14th) - Winner *Weekend Doodle - Poetrifecta! (February 5th-7th) - Runner up/Best Heroic Couplet *Weekend Doodle - Papery Piraty Project (Jan 29th - 31st) - 2nd place *Weekend Doodle - Snowed In! (Jan 23rd-24th) - Winner *Weekend Doodle: Ring(er)ing in the New Year! (Jan 1st-3rd) - Winner 2009 * December Daily Doodles 2009! - Dusted? orly? - Winner; Weekend 3: Wreathed in Doodles - 3rd place; Many honorable mentions during the month; Dedicated Doodler 2009 *Pumpkin Carving 2009 - Aphrodite's winner *09/09/09 - In 99 words or less - Honorable mention *Take Your Pirate to Work Day - 3rd place *Rock My Job Hunt - 5th place *Mayflower Fayre 2009: Crafts Endeavour - Runner up *Ringer Baby Pictures! - Winner of a Galene doll *Hard-Boiled Trivia - Get goofy with Galene - Random drawing winner *Adventures in Scrapbooking: Here There Be Monsters! - 2nd place *Pi-Day, Pi-Day, Pi-Day - Pi Poetry One-Day Event (3.14) - Honorable mention *Piratey Cookies - Winner of a Thalia egg *PUZZLE PIRATES WEEKLY Valentine's edition! - Runner-up 2008 *December Daily Doodles 2008 - Many honorable mentions during the month *Illustrate "The Curse of the Cursed Isles"! - Day 2: Honorable mention *Hat Off! - 6th place *Zomgrats! - Rats need love too! - Runner up *in Another Piratey Adventure - Honorable mention *Apollo's Crafty Poetic Art event! - Moony Sheen: Winner of a signet ring and a mug; Dead Leaves Fly: Winner of a ribbon trinket and a mousepad *VoodoOM Dolls - Prometheus' winner